


Javelin

by SolosOrca



Series: Space AU [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, More space au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: An finds out about Sakuno's passionate love of ships.





	Javelin

"Wow," An said, walking into Sakuno's javelin plastered room. It was amazing how much stuff you could squeeze into one of the tiny cabins crew members had. Every inch of available wall was covered in posters all ISEF recruitment ones -or photos of the space ship. A shelf above the bed held tiny model ships, each beautifully detailed and hovering in their individual cases.

Sakuno blushed and tried to stand in front of the collection of spaceship plushies that sat on her desk next to her personal computer terminal. They were a lot rounder than the ships they were based on and had eyes, but An instantly recognised the Seishun and a javelin that were front and centre of the collection.

"You really like ships, huh?" An teased and Sakuno somehow turned redder.

"They're cool," she squeaked.

"They're really cute," An said, pointing to the collection behind Sakuno. Adding 'and so are you' would probably make her girlfriend melt with embarrassment. 

To her delight, Sakuno smiled, visibly coming out of her shell. "They're limited edition. They were released whilst I was off Earth, but my grandmother bought them and surprised me with them when I got home."

"That's sweet," An said, picking up the javelin. Its creator had decided to give it a cocky grin- much like Echizen's.

"That's Red One," Sakuno said, confirming An's suspicions. "She's the most popular javelin because of Echizen and Captain Tezuka."

Actually, Red One had been the most popular ship since the inception of the ISEF. At the time she hadn't been a Javelin, but a much older ship called a Comet, but she had been just as popular. Being the ship of the ace pilot automatically made them popular.  
"She's like..." Sakuno stopped and turned red again. "Promise you won't laugh."

An took her hand and nuzzled Sakuno's cheek with the plush javelin. "Never."

"Well, the ships have personalities. Your ship is the cute younger sister and Red One is the dependable, cool, big sister."

"Why isn't Red Three cool?" An asked, feeling slightly offended on behalf of her sip. Red Three was just as good as Echizen's ship!

"She's newer but keeps bringing up issues," Sakuno explained. "I don't think she was ever checked over properly before she left the factory, but she comes across as being spoilt and always complaining."

"Like Echizen?" An said innocently and Sakuno giggled.

"But Red One could fly with half her systems down. She just keeps fighting on, no matter what you throw at her."

She's so cute, An couldn;t help thinking as Sakuno continued on about all the Squadron's ships as though they were her best friend. It was an absolute joy to listen to.

"I'll have to treat Red Three more carefully," An said once Sakuno had finished describing how mysterious the new Red Two came across as and how she'd cried when the old one had been blown up.

"Yes, she's very delicate," Sakuno said sincerely and An couldn't help but kiss her.

"Which is your favourite ship?" An asked sometime later as they lay squished in Sakuno's bed. Sakuno muttered something unintelligible. "What was that?"

"Red One," Sakuno said before burying her face back in An's shoulder. "She's the reason I'm here right now."

And An made a mental note to thank Echizen's ship the next time she was in the hanger bay.


End file.
